Pushing Me Away
by T-Kiwi02
Summary: Zora's lost one too many people in her life.  Since then, she's built walls around her heart.  Her friends are determined to break them, and they just might with the help of some upcoming guest stars.  Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

The Naked Brothers Band goes to Condor Studios to guest star on a few shows, including _So Random_ and_Mackenzie Falls_. When they get there, the guys all tease Alex about liking Zora, as well as the Randoms teasing Zora about liking Alex. Zora, however, hides her feelings well, and due to a not-so-pleasant past she pushes Alex away. Wanting to help Zora to break down the walls she's built around her, the Randoms (and Chad) team up with the band to help Alex and Zora get together. 

_**So the prologue is sad. But it's just going to give everyone the reason why Zora doesn't want to get close to anyone in this fic. And on another note, it's a crossover with NBB, mainly because I'm writing this story on an NBB forum as well. You don't have to like the NBB to read it, honestly, only Alex is the main character I focus on. Everyone else is just there. So thanks for reading and I hope you like the story! :]**_

* * *

**Prologue**

Zora Lancaster went through a lot in her short (almost) 14 years. Just before her 5th birthday, her father, a state trooper, was killed while pursuing a dangerous criminal. Directly after, her mother was laid off from her job and the two Lancasters went through a four-year personal recession. Finally, everything seemed to turn around when Zora was discovered while preforming in a school comedy show by producer/director Marshall Pike. She was immediately cast for rising tween comedy sketch show, So Random.

Upon the move from Portland to Hollywood, Zora's mother was able to find a job teaching at a local college, despite the fact that Zora's salary from So Random would be more than enough to support the two. Zora was had a great time being on So Random; she got to play a variety of characters and make people laugh. Off set she usually kept to herself by hiding in the vents, but after only a few months, she had grown close to Mandy. Things were looking up for the young TV star, but it wasn't long before reality decided to crash down in her life again.

Zora was just a few months shy of 11 when Mandy, the girl Zora looked up to like an older sister, became ill. She had been kept out of the loop by Marshall and her cast mates as to what was exactly wrong with Mandy, but Zora wasn't dumb. She had a genius IQ after all. She knew it had to have been serious for Mandy to be leaving the show. Using the vents to eavesdrop, Zora had found out that Mandy had an advanced level of cancer and would need a lot of medical attention, thus explaining the reason she was leaving.

After Mandy left the show, the cast hadn't heard from her much. It upset Zora that another person she was close to just disappeared from her life. When Sonny Monroe joined the cast of So Random, Zora tried her hardest to keep from letting the same thing happen by getting close to her. She failed though. Sonny was like no other person, she had an effect on people. Sonny had even made Tawni Hart, the spoiled drama queen of So Random, experience caring for others. That said something.

Even with Sonny on set, and the cast closer than ever before, problems still made their way into Zora's life, though heartbreak shouldn't have happened for at least another 3 years. Unknown by her cast, Zora had a boyfriend, Holloway. They always had a great time together, sharing smoothies and watching movies, until suddenly, Holloway didn't want to hang out anymore. Zora had found out that he only used her to get to Hollywood movie premieres and gain popularity at his public school. When Zora had admitted to the cast that she had broken up with a boyfriend they hadn't known about, she made it seem as though it was only a silly crush. She just wished she could've convinced her broken heart as easily.

Of course, Zora wasn't able to hide her pain from Sonny for too long. Sonny could read people, and she knew Zora was lying about how she felt about the break up. With Sonny's help, Zora was able to move on and get over Holloway for the most part. In turn, she and Sonny had become very close. Zora had been the first person Sonny had told about herself and Chad dating, and to Sonny's surprise, Zora had been (mostly) okay with it. Zora had even made sure that if Tawni, Nico, or Grady ever did anything to make Channy split, they'd have to answer to her.

So once again, all was good.

Until the accident.

It wasn't long after the celebration of Sonny's 1st year at So Random. Zora and her mom had been out for the day, since neither had work. They were having a good time, laughing and sharing good memories. Then, they were hit. It was a head-on collision caused by a man having a heart attack at the wheel. Zora had woken up days after the accident, surrounded by her friends. She cut right to the chase. In a weak voice she asked them.

"My mom?"

Sonny and Tawni pulled the 12-year old into a hug as she broke down at the news. Her mother had died on the way to the hospital. Another person close to Zora was gone, just like that.

While Zora had been out of it, unaware that she was now an orphan, Sonny asked her mom if they could take Zora in. Connie Monroe had agreed. By the time Zora was released from the hospital and back at work, she was officially part of the Monroe family. Zora was incredibly grateful to have friend (now sister) like Sonny.

The aftermath of her mother's death had left an impact on Zora. She still acted like the eccentric girl she had been before, but most of the time that's exactly what it was. An act. She slowly distanced herself from her friends, and kept to herself when she was around new people. She built up walls to keep from getting close to anyone ever again, fearing that they'd leave her without notice.

But what Zora didn't know, was that there was one boy out there, who just might break the walls she built around her heart. And so, our story begins...


	2. Guest Stars?

_**Sorry the prologue was sad :( But hopefully the rest of the fic will cheer you up! Reviews are appreciated! :]**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guest Stars?**

Zora sat on the couch in the Prop House flicking mindlessly through the channels. Nico and Grady sat by the counter, trying to locate another pair of popcorn twins. Tawni was, of course, admiring her reflection at the other end of the couch. Sonny, was no where to be seen, but Zora knew she was either writing a new sketch or spending time with Chad.

It wasn't long before Sonny came in through the doors, causing the four to look at her expectantly.

"Guys, you'll never believe who's coming to guest star!" Sonny said excitedly.

"Zac Efron?" Tawni asked, her eyes lighting up.

"No."

"Selena Gomez?" Nico asked.

"Guess again," Sonny said.

"Aslan?" Grady said rubbing his hands together. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Grady, Aslan is a fictional character," Zora said.

"So?"

"So he's not gonna be on the show," Sonny said. "Anyways, I'll just tell you. The Naked Brothers Band will be guest starring!"

"That's even better than Aslan!" Grady yelled jumping up and down.

"I know!" Sonny said joining him.

"Wait a minute, the Naked Brothers Band?" Nico said. A sly smile came to his face, shared with Tawni. The two 18 year olds looked at Zora.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Zora asked, backing away a bit.

"We just figured you'd be excited that the band is coming too Z," Nico said.

"Yeah," Tawni said. "After all, Alex Wolff is in the band."

"So?"

"So you like him!" Tawni sang.

"When I was nine," Zora said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks. "That was nearly five years ago."

"But you're blushing!" Sonny said. "Aw, you have a crush, that's so cute!"

"I do not!" Zora yelled.

"De-nial!" Grady sang in a high voice.

"Stop it! Just leave me alone!" Zora said. She took off out of the room before her friends could make anymore comments.

"Yeah, she definitely likes him," Tawni said sitting down on the couch.

"But she's never going to admit it," Sonny said.

"That's true," Nico said. He sat down and sighed. "It can't be healthy for her to be like this. She keeps pushing everyone away."

"And getting mad at the littlest thing," Tawni said. "Sonny, isn't there anything you can do? She is technically your sister now."

Sonny let out a sigh. "Believe me, I've tried. She just won't talk to me."

"Well, we're going to have to do something," Grady said. "I miss the old Zora that didn't fake having fun."

"We'll get her back G," Nico said. "We're just going to need a new approach..."

"Or maybe," Sonny said, her trademark smile coming to her face. "We just need some help. From our upcoming guest stars..."


	3. Hollywood Arrival

**Chapter 2: Hollywood Arrival**

**_A few days later..._**

"Dudes, I can't believe we're going to guest star on So Random!" Thomas said, looking out the windows of the bus excitedly.

"Yeah, it's the best show on TV!" David said high-fiving his best friend.

"Next to Mackenzie Falls," Rosalina said from the couch.

"That's just because you like Chad Dylan Cooper," Alex said. "He's probably a jerk in real life like most drama actors."

"He used to be," Rosalina said. "But not since he and Sonny Monroe have been dating. And I don't like him, that much... He has really nice eyes, I'll give him that, but I love Nat."

Nat let out a breath. "Geez Rosie, don't scare me like that. I actually thought you really liked him."

"Wait wait wait! Sonny has a boyfriend?" Qaasim sunk in his chair. "Aw man..."

"Hey, there's always Tawni," David said. "Cheer up."

"No way!" Thomas yelled. "Tawni Giselle Hart is MINE!"

"Whoa Killer, chill out," David said. "She's not exactly your girlfriend, ya know."

"Not yet."

"Whatever dude," David said. He smirked and looked at Alex. "So Alex, are you dying to meet Zora or what?"

Alex scoffed. "Dude, are you implying that I like Zora Lancaster?"

"He only made it obvious," Cooper said looking up from his Blackberry.

"Who asked you?" Alex said, making everyone laugh. "But no, I don't like Zora... anymore. I did, but that was ages ago! I'm over that crush."

"We'll see," Thomas said low enough for David, Qaasim, and himself to hear.

The bus came to a stop, causing the 7 teens to look up.

"We're here," the driver said. "Condor Studios."

The band got off the bus where they were greeted by the producer/director of So Random, Marshall Pike.

"Hey there kids! You must be the Naked Brothers Band," he said. "I'm Marshall Pike, the producer and director of So Random. We're so glad you could come out to guest star."

"We're happy you could have us Mr. Pike," Cooper said.

"Oh please, call me Marshall."

"Okay Marshall."

"So do we get to meet the cast soon?" Nat asked.

"Yep, right after the quick tour of the studio," Marshall said. "Follow me kids."

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

After a short tour of the studio, Marshall left the band to hang out in the Prop House. They were fascinated with all the props and talking about each sketch they saw them in. It wasn't long before the doors opened and the five TV stars walked into the room, talking amongst themselves and not noticing the band there.

"Look Sonny, we're finally semi-okay with you and Pooper dating, but you do need to be all lovey-dovey at lunchtime?" Nico said.

"I was sure that I was going to barf from all the lovey-ness," Grady said.

Zora rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you sure it wasn't because you ate 22 hot dogs in two and half minutes?"

"Whoa, 22 hot dogs?" Thomas yelled getting the stars' attention.

Grady smiled. "Yep, it's a new record." He then recognized who he was talking to. "Who-hey! You guys are the Naked Brothers Band!" He turned to his cast mates excitedly, much like a five-year old. "They're here!"

"Yeah, we can see them Grady," Tawni said.

Sonny went right up to the band. "It is an honor to have you on the show," she said.

Nat smiled. "The honor is all ours. It's a great privilege to be on So Random."

"I'll say," Thomas said. "This is going to be the greatest thing that's ever happened to me!"

"And Alex's," David said with a smirk. He leaned to the 13 year old. "Looks like someone can't take his eyes off of a certain 13 year old girl in the room."

"Shut up," Alex said through clenched teeth.

Sonny and Tawni, catching Alex's red cheeks, looked at each other with their own devious smiles.

"So, since we all know each other already," Sonny said. "How about we give you an exclusive tour of the studio? Since the one Marshall gave you was probably really boring."

"That'd be great," Rosalina said.

"Okay, so Nico and Grady can show Thomas, David, and Qaasim around. Nat, Rosalina, and Cooper, you three can come with me and Tawni." Sonny smiled looking at the 13 year olds. "And Zora can show Alex around."

Zora, remembering the other day, took no time to glare at her cast mates, but rather than cause a commotion, she shrugged and grabbed Alex by the arm. Alex, too shocked by Zora's hold on his arm, silently let her lead him out of the room. A goofy grin formed onto his face.

When the two were gone, the older teens were left laughing.

"So we're not really splitting up, are we?" Thomas asked.

"Nope," Sonny said. "Just those two."

"Oh, we are going to have a great time here," David said.


	4. The Getaway

**Chapter 3: The Getaway**

"And this is mine, Tawni, and Sonny's dressing room," Zora said. She looked at the still silent Alex. "So, that's pretty much the entire studio."

Alex shook his head to bring him back to reality. He still actually couldn't believe that he was in the same room with Zora Lancaster. He thought he had meant what he said on the bus, about being over her, but as soon as she walked into the room, he was a goner. "Pretty big studio, haha."

"Yeah..." Zora studied him. He had been silent the most of the tour, never saying more than three words at a time. She would've thought that he was being stuck up, being a rock star and all, but the look in his eyes gave off a different vibe. He seemed nervous, which completely threw her off. His quietness was too much, she had to make him talk. "Look, you've been really quiet for the last hour. I know we didn't exactly have choice, you never do with Sonny, but you're free now. You can go if you want."

That woke Alex up. "What? No! I mean, I don't wanna leave. I, I guess I was just kinda shocked about actually meeting you." He paused, meeting her eyes. "And, well, it's not exactly every day I get nervous around girls. It really only happens when I really, really like a girl..."

Zora froze. She had not been expecting him to say that. Sure, a part of her was thrilled, but there was a voice in the back of her head screaming at her, 'Run NOW before you lose your guard!'

She looked at the clock. "Oh, look at the time, haha. I've got to get to the set, you know, wardrobe fittings, and...yeah." She headed for the door yelling a quick, "see ya!" Alex stood there, dumbfounded.

"What just happened?"


	5. Planning to Help

**Chapter 4: Planning to Help**

A collective groan was let out by the seven teenagers that stood outside Sonny's entrance to the girls' room. They retreated into the Prop House, rejoining Nat, Rosalina, and Cooper.

"I am going to kill Zora for that!" Tawni said. "It was the perfect moment and she ruined it!"

"And Alex was just so adorable," Sonny said. "He was really nervous..."

"I still think he should've just planted one on her," Thomas said crossing his arms.

"Thomas, they just met," Rosalina said. "Even if they really do like each other as much as we think they do, they need to spend time together and get to know each other. I just hope Alex doesn't take three years to tell her how he feels..." she added, looking at Nat, who just smiled sheepishly.

"Well, he pretty much told her that he really likes her," David said.

"Yeah," Nico said. "But then she panicked and made a lame excuse to leave the room."

"But why?" Nat asked. "I thought you said she liked my brother..."

"She does," Sonny said. "But... she's not exactly letting herself get close to anyone anymore..."

"Because...?" Thomas asked.

"It's a long story... and a sad one," Sonny said. She then told them of Zora's history of losing those close to her. The band knew about what had happened with her mother the previous year, but they had no clue about her dad, Mandy, or Holloway. Needless to say, the band now understood why Zora was quick to run away when Alex admitted he liked her.

"Maybe she just needs some more time to heal," Nat said.

"Maybe," Sonny said. "But she's still even pushing us away. I understand she's afraid, but she needs to know that we're here for her."

"And it's not good for her to keep everything bottled up," Nico said. "She's going to have a breakdown if we don't do something to help her soon."

"Well, maybe we can help," Rosalina said.

"Yeah, we'll be more than happy to help," Qaasim said. "So, any plans so far?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Tawni said. "Zora did seem to let her guard down a bit with Alex, or at least she almost did. Maybe if we get them to spend more time together, she'll keep letting it down."

"I think you're onto something Tawni," Sonny said smiling.


	6. The Plan in Motion

**Chapter 5: Setting the Plan in Motion**

**_That night..._**

Alex was sitting on the couch of the hotel room, watching Thomas, Qaasim, and David play some video games they had brought from home. Nat and Rosalina had gone out on a date, and Cooper was in another room doing his usual manager business. After their game was done, Qaasim sat down next to Alex while Thomas and David started another game.

"Alex, what's up man? You're looking down," Qaasim said.

Alex sighed. "I think I'm losing it man..."

"Losing what?"

"My touch!" Alex said. "My totally irresistible 'Alex Wolff' charm!"

Qaasim gave him a quizzical look, hiding that he did in fact know what Alex was talking about. "And what makes you say that?"

"Well..." Alex said, letting out another sigh. "After my tour of the studio with Zora today, I hinted around that I liked her, without being too vague, but..."

"But...?"

"She left the room really fast without saying much," Alex said. "I feel like such a loser. I should've known that she doesn't like me the same way. She probably likes someone her age..."

This time Qaasim's confused face was real. "What do you mean? I thought she was thirteen, just like you."

"Well, yeah, for now. Her birthday's coming up really soon, so she's almost a year older than I am."

"Oh..." Qaasim chuckled. "Man, you really _do_ have a thing for older women."

Alex smiled. "Yeah, I guess I do, haha."

"Anyway, I think she does feel the same way." Qaasim paused. "Scratch that, I know she feels the same way. Her cast was telling us that she does."

"Really?" Alex said. "Then why'd she act all freaked out when I mentioned I like her?"

"Not sure," Qaasim lied. "Maybe she's shy, or it just took her by surprise, since you two just met."

"Yeah... didn't think about that..." Alex said. "But what if she's too freaked out to talk to me again?"

"I doubt that," Qaasim said. "But I think maybe you should just take it easy for now. Just try hanging out with her, and make sure you say something about not meaning to freak her out. It may help."

"Okay, I'll try that." Alex smiled. "Thanks Qaasim."

"No problem man."

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

**_Meanwhile, at the Monroe house..._**

Zora sat at the desk she and Sonny shared in their room. She was trying to concentrate on studying for the upcoming test on the Revolutionary War, but failing to do so. It wasn't like it mattered to her, she had already read ahead in the book and would do fine on the test. She kept thinking about what had happened that afternoon. Alex Wolff had admitted that he liked her, and she _ran_! With such a lame excuse too. She had spent the rest of her day avoiding him, the band, and her cast mates, unless they were at rehearsal, of course. Her ride home with Sonny had been completely silent, as she did not want to talk.

Sonny stood in the doorway of her and Zora's room, watching the younger girl. Ever since Zora had moved in with the Monroe's a year ago she had been quiet around the house. Today, Sonny noticed, her friend was exceptionally quiet. Sonny couldn't put her finger on it, but there was something different in the girl's eyes, she knew why, she just didn't know _what_. She stepped into the room and sat down on her bed.

"Hey Zora."

The 13-year old jumped in her seat. "Sonny! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Says the girl who is talking to you from the vent, then suddenly appears at your side," Sonny said. "Speaking of which, _how_ do you do that?"

"That, I can't tell you," Zora said. "So was there a reason you interrupted my studying?"

"Oh, you were studying?" Sonny fake asked. Zora gave a nod. "Well, you looked pretty distracted to me. Is there anything bothering you? Something you need to talk about?"

Zora gave her a serious look. "Sonny, I know that you guys were spying on me and Alex."

"What?" Sonny said, her voice an octave higher. "Psh, no we weren't." Zora raised a brow. "Fine, we were," Sonny said in her normal voice. She sat down on her bed. "So... why did you run away from Alex?" Zora remained silent, not making eye contact with the older teen. "Zora, if you're afraid to like him because of what happened with-"

"I don't like him!" Zora interrupted, her cheeks blushing, though Sonny pretended not to notice. "And if I did, it's not because of Holloway," her face scrunched in anger at his name, "that I wouldn't tell him."

_Okay, not exactly what I was thinking. But it's a start_, Sonny thought. "Okay, so say you did like him. What's the reason you wouldn't tell him?"

Zora sighed. She had hoped to avoid this conversation. She was obviously not going to get away from it now that Sonny was focused on getting answers out of her. _Well_, Zora thought, _I don't exactly have to tell her the whole truth, do I?_

"I wouldn't tell him because he's only going to be here for a short time anyway," Zora said. "Then he'd go back to his rock star life back in New York. It'd be pointless to admit anything." She paused. "Not that there's anything to admit, of course."

"_Riiight_," Sonny said, earning a glare from Zora. "But I guess that makes sense. Anyway, since you claim to not like him, why did you feel the need to get away from him so quickly?"

"Well, it was kind of a shocker for him to say that he likes me," Zora said. "Especially when we literally just met."

"Yeah, but that still doesn't say why," Sonny said, wanting more out of the girl. "Why didn't you just turn him down in a way that wouldn't have crushed him?"

"Because I... I panicked, okay? I'm not exactly experienced in the art of turning down boys like Tawni is! Does that answer your question?"

Sonny bit her lip, knowing that something was missing from Zora's answer. She decided to let it go, not wanting to agitate her friend anymore. Zora's change had caused her to fly off the handle from the littlest thing, and Sonny tried hard to keep that from happening.

"So, what? Now are you just going to ignore him the rest of the time he's here?" Sonny asked.

"Well no, I mean..." Zora sunk into her chair. "I don't know. Maybe it's better if I stay away from him..."

"Why? It's not like you have a disease. Besides, I'll bet that he really wants to hang out with you."

"But it'll be... awkward."

"Maybe at first," Sonny said. "But give him a chance. He looked really nervous when he was with you today. I think you two will get along really well. The ice just needs to be broken."

Zora looked up at Sonny, for once not seeing the plan that Sonny had for the two younger teens. She thought about Sonny's idea of just being friends with Alex. It wasn't like he was going to stay in Hollywood forever; he'd be leaving after they filmed the next episode. Plus, with everything else Zora had to do other than rehearsals, they wouldn't be able to hang out _that_ much. So really, there wasn't enough time for her to let herself fall for him.

"Okay," Zora said. "I'll hang out with him. Besides, at least he's my age, which will be kinda nice."

Sonny grinned as Zora went back to her history work. She quickly pulled out her cell phone and sent a mass text to the rest of her cast and the older members of the band.

'She agreed. Operation: Zalex is ago =)'

* * *

**_There's chapter 5 for ya. Reviews are super appreciated! :]_**


	7. The Secret Chaperones

**Chapter 6: The Secret Chaperones**

Sonny and Chad hid among the many props of the Prop House. They stifled their laugher as they watched Alex try out different ways to break the ice with Zora when she returned from her doctor appointment. The time came when the door opened and Zora came in. Alex was busy muttering to himself and didn't see her come in. Sonny and Chad smirked at the admiring smile Zora sent Alex's way before walking over toward him. He looked up when he heard her footsteps.

"Oh, h-hey Zora," Alex said with his goofy grin.

"Hey Alex," Zora said taking a seat on the couch.

Alex drummed his fingers on the arm of the chair he sat in. "So, um, I... I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for kinda being... well, for coming out and just saying that I like you." He paused. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, but like I said, I get nervous and-"

"It's okay," Zora said. "Just, don't worry about it, okay?"

Alex was slightly shocked, but he smiled. "Okay. Cool. So, what do you do for fun around here?"

Zora's eyes lit up in a way Sonny hadn't seen in a long time. She flashed her mischievous smile at the curly haired boy. "Are you a fan of Mackenzie Falls?"

"No way! Drama shows are lame." Alex said. Sonny had to keep Chad from saying something to the 13 year old. Alex looked at Zora expectantly. "Why?"

"You'll see." Zora grabbed Alex's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"That little Random better not fill my favorite pair of shoes with blue cheese again!" Chad said coming out of his hiding place.

"Chad, don't worry. I'm sure she won't," Sonny said. "She lives with me, remember?"

"Right," Chad said smiling at his girlfriend.

Sonny took Chad's hand, intertwining her fingers with his. "Come on, let's go tell the others that the young 'lovebirds' are hanging out."

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

"So I'm thinking that maybe we should split into pairs and keep tabs on Zora and Alex whenever they hang out," Sonny said. "That way we can see if Alex is having any effect on breaking Zora's defense."

All the teens agreed with the exception of Cooper, Rosalina, and Nat.

"Why won't you three help us?" Thomas asked. "We're trying to do something nice here!"

"Hey, I'm all for helping Zora, and possibly getting her and Alex together," Rosalina said. "But I refuse to spy on them."

"Same here," Cooper said. "Besides, I'll be working most of the time."

"And what about you Nat?" David said. "Did Rosalina finally break you and give you morals?"

"No, I mean, I'd like to watch how this is progressing," Nat said, "but you all know how horrible I am at spying. I'd give away our entire plan."

"Yeah, he's got a point," Thomas said.

"Anyway," Sonny said. "The pairs will be me and Chad, Nico and Grady, Thomas and David, and Tawni and Qaasim. Sound good?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

"So who's going to be on Zalex patrol next?" Qaasim asked.

Chad shrugged. "How about you and Tawni?"

"Oh no," Tawni said. "I don't take orders from you, Cooper."

"Tawni, just go with Qaasim," Sonny said.

Tawni glared at her best friend. "Fine." She and Qaasim walked out of the room to find the young teens.

* * *

**_Okay, I admit, not my best chapter. But the next one will make up for it! xD Remember, reviews = mucho appreciated! :]_**


	8. Those Awkward Moments

**Chapter 7: Those Awkward Moments**

Nat and Alex were walking back to their dressing room after rehearsing a sketch they would appear in with Sonny and Tawni.

"So how did it go with Zora yesterday?" Nat asked. He had been out on another date with Rosalina and didn't get back to the hotel room until after Alex passed out while watching a movie.

"Pretty good," Alex said. The boys entered their room, shutting the door behind them so they could change into their regular clothes. "But... she seemed a little weird toward me."

"How so?" Nat asked.

"Well, she was keeping her distance from me... I think," Alex said. "Maybe she's still freaked out about the other day..."

"Well, it's not like you jumped on her and started kissing her," Nat said.

"Yeah," Alex said. He went to get his shirt from his chair, but saw that it wasn't there, and neither were his pants. "Dude! Where are my clothes?" He turned to his brother. "Nat! My clothes disappeared!"

"What do you mean they disappeared?"

"I mean, they just freaking _disappeared!_" Alex said ignoring the look Nat gave him. He pointed to Nat's chair. "And it looks like yours are gone too!"

"What?" Nat turned to see that his clothes were gone too.

"Looking for something fellas?"

The Wolff brothers turned and saw Nico and Grady standing there, holding their "missing" clothes.

"I knew it!" Alex said pointing at the two. "Zora warned me about your pranks!"

"Can we have our clothes back?" Nat said. "It's kinda drafty in here."

"But that would ruin our fun," Grady said.

"Yeah," Nico said. "See, you two are the new guys, and when you're new and making a guest appearance on So Random, you get pranked as an initiation."

"So how do we get our clothes back?" Alex asked.

The older boys smiled. "You gotta catch us," Grady said. And with that, he and Nico ran out of the room with the Wolff brothers running out after them.

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

"Alex, let's just go back to the room," Nat said. Luckily, the brothers hadn't run into anyone as they wandered the halls of Condor Studios in only their boxers. They had lost Nico and Grady when they had a close call with the girls from Meal Or No Meal.

"Aww, giving up already?" Nico said.

"Get them!" Alex yelled.

Nico and Grady took off down two different halls, with Nat and Alex splitting up as well, chasing the boy that had their clothes.

Alex ran full speed after Nico, determined to get his clothes back. It didn't help that Nico was a lot taller than him. Alex had forgotten about watching out for people as he ran and soon found himself colliding with another body.

"Aw man, I gotta watch where I'm going," Alex said to himself, shaking his head after the impact.

"Yeah, you should."

"Zora?" Alex said, his eyes widening seeing that he was indeed on top of his crush. He scrambled off of her and held his hand out to help her up. "Oh man, I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming." He failed to notice the blush creeping onto Zora's cheeks as she stood. "I was just running really fast and-"

"Uh, Alex?"

"I wasn't paying much attention to where I-"

"Alex?"

"was going and like I said, I didn't see you, and-"

"ALEX!"

"What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No," Zora said, having a hard time keeping eye contact with Alex. "You do realize that..." she could feel her face growing redder, "that you're only in your boxers?"

Alex's eyes widened remembering the reason he was running so fast in the first place, and looked down. "Ahh!" he squeaked, placing his hands in front of his already covered front area. "Um, okay, well," he stammered, backing away. "I'll, uh, I'll see you later."

Alex ran faster than he ever had back to his and Nat's dressing room. He let himself drop onto the couch, covering his face in embarrassment and letting out a frustrated scream.

Meanwhile, Thomas smirked as he shut the camcorder he used to catch the event on video.

"Oh man, everyone is going to _love_ this."


	9. Plans and Closets

_**First of all, I just want to thank everyone who's read, and I want to especially thank SmileLaughShine, Liggy-Jayne, Channystemiluver4ever, RogueRecruit, and Geekquality for your reviews!(:**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Plans and Closets**

"Dude, what's the emergency?" David asked as Thomas sat him and Qaasim down on the couch of their room. Nico and Grady were standing nearby, grins on their faces.

"Just watch," Thomas said. He hooked his camcorder to the TV and played the video he had recorded earlier of Alex running into Zora in only his boxers. The five boys broke out into laughter.

"Holy crap Thomas! This is great!" David said high-fiving his best friend.

"But how'd you know where Zora and Alex would be?" Qaasim asked.

"Easy. Nico knew where Zora would be after rehearsal, so I just hung around that hall that she walks down, while Nico led Alex to that spot," Thomas said.

"And it worked," Nico said.

"Hey, we should show this to everyone else," Grady said grinning.

"Definitely," Thomas said.

"But you know what would be better?" David said.

"What?"

David leaned in and told them his plan in a low voice, just in case someone had been nearby listening to the five.

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

Alex had considered avoiding Zora for the rest of the day. He considered it for what seemed like forever, but he decided against it. He was going to be brave, and not pull a 'Nat' on Zora. After Alex had retrieved his clothes he went straight to the girls' dressing room where Zora was reading. He knocked even though the door was open and walked in. Zora looked up from her book, and upon seeing Alex, she blushed, remembering their encounter only an hour before.

"Oh, hey Alex," she said.

"Hey Zora," Alex said. He shuffled his feet. "Okay, about before, I'm totally sorry that I literally ran into you. Especially when I was only in my boxers. But it wasn't my fault."

"Let me guess," Zora said, a smile coming to her face. "Nico and Grady stole your clothes as an 'initiation' to guest starring on So Random?"

Alex was dumbfounded. "Yeah. How'd you know?"

"I warned you about them."

"I know," Alex said. "From now on I'm locking our dressing room door. Or at least my clothes. So, um, can we just pretend that never happened? 'Cause it was majorly embarrassing even for me. Or at least never mention it to anyone? Ever."

Zora giggled. "Of course. That's not something I'd tell anyone about. Unless of course I was just asking to hear all the jokes our friends would make about us."

"Yeah," Alex laughed. "So, do you wanna do something until we have to hit the stage again?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can just walk around the studio. I was kinda hoping you'd help me figure out a way to get revenge on Nico and Grady..."

Zora grinned. "You had me at 'revenge.'" She placed her book down and the two 13 year olds walked out of the dressing room, forming a plan of revenge.

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

"There they are," a voice whispered.

Zora, having trained her ears to pick up even the slightest sound, turned, looking for the voice. Her eyes scanned the area around them, finding no one other than Alex who stood beside her.

"What're you looking for Zora?" Alex asked.

"I heard someone."

"You did? Huh. I didn't hear anything."

"Trust me Alex, I heard someone. I have perfect hearing." She shrugged. "That and you're always around loud music during your rehearsals and concerts. It's bound to effect your hearing at some point."

"Yeah, that makes sense, haha," Alex said. He stayed quiet for a moment so Zora could try to listen for the voice again. He finally tugged on her arm. "Come on, let's just go. Whoever's spying on us is obviously too chicken to show their faces."

Zora let herself be pulled away by Alex as he lead her toward the commissary. They walked down the hall not saying much to each other. Alex mainly wanted to see if Zora would hear anything else. But before Zora could even try to listen for the voice both 13 year olds found themselves being pulled into a dark closet.

* * *

**_Pretty bad cliffy, I've done soo much better. Ah well, it's already done, right? lol. Thanks again for reading!(:_**


	10. Pranks and Apologies

_**So thanks again to all who read and reviewed! I love seeing that people really like this story! So without further ado, here's Chapter 9 :]**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Pranks and Apologies**

Despite their demands, whoever had blindfolded Zora and Alex in that closet remained silent, not revealing their identities. The two found themselves being forced to sit on a couch. Their blindfolds were removed and they found themselves in the Prop House. Their friends, minus Rosalina and Cooper, surrounding them, all smirking.

"You could've just asked us to come here instead of dragging us, you know," Alex said, leaning back on the couch.

"Not if you knew the reason we brought you here," Nat said. "Thomas, play the video."

Laughing, Thomas played the video. When Zora and Alex realized what was going to happen in the video, both immediately stood up, but were pushed back down by their friends. Their faces grew several shades of red as they relived their embarrassing encounter that had only happened a few hours earlier.

"So, do you want to explain what that was exactly?" Tawni asked the two as the video ended. A smile played on her lips.

"Nothing!" Alex said, his face red.

"Really?" Thomas said. "'Cause it looked like something more..."

"It wouldn't have happened if Nico and Grady hadn't stolen my clothes!" Alex said.

"Then why weren't they in the video?" Nat asked, containing his laughter.

"Well, only Nico had my clothes," Alex said. "And I don't know why he wasn't... wait, you set us up!"

"Why would you think that?" Nico asked.

"How else would I just happen to run into Zora of all people when I was only in my boxers!"

"It could've been on purpose," David said with a shrug.

"But it-"

"Will you _stop_ it?" Zora yelled. She was standing up, glaring at the older teens. They remained silent, their grins leaving their faces. "You all are acting so immature! You all may find this funny, but it's embarrassing us, and you don't even care!"

She took off out of the room, leaving everyone else shocked in silence. Without any words, Alex also got up from the couch, not looking at his brother or friends, and walked out of the room. Sonny gave a knowing look to her cast.

"I told you she was going to freak out about this."

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

Alex sat in his and Nat's dressing from for a long time. He didn't know how long he was in there when he suddenly heard a knock at the door. He mumbled a "Come in," and his brother and friends stood before him.

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"We want to apologize Alex," Nat said. "We didn't mean to embarrass you and Zora until you got upset about it. We were just trying to make light of the situation."

"But we obviously made it worse," Qaasim said.

"Yeah, we're really sorry dude," David said.

"_Really_ sorry," Thomas said.

Alex sat there, just looking at them. He rolled his eyes. "Fine, I forgive you. Only because the four of you apologizing is really pathetic, haha. I wish I had _this_ on camera!"

The boys laughed and Nat and Alex did their special handshake.

* * *

**_Remember, reviews = smiles :]_**


	11. With A Chance of Almost Naked Brothers

_**Thanks again for all the reviews! Once again, I'm so happy people like this fic so much! You are all amazing!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sonny With A Chance of [Almost] Naked Brothers**

"Zora, come on. Please talk to us," Sonny said. She stood on a ladder near the vent where Zora had locked herself in. "We're sorry, we didn't mean to make you upset. I mean, yeah, we thought the whole thing was funny, but we thought you and Alex would brush it off and laugh about it too."

She looked down to her friends below as they waited for a response from their younger friend. They never got their response. Sonny sighed and climbed down from the ladder.

"Where are you going Sonny?" Nico asked.

Sonny turned. "I'm going to get the only person who can convince Zora to come out of there." She walked down the hall to the Wolff's dressing room. She opened the door, and screamed.

She was greeted by both Wolff brothers screaming, only in their boxers. Sonny immediately shut the door.

"Oh my gosh! I'm _so_ sorry you guys," she said to the brothers through the door. "I really should've knocked first."

"It's okay," Nat said through the door. "It happens." He opened the door for her to come in, now that he and Alex were fully dressed. "We just got excited and starting trying on more of our show costumes, haha."

"Yeah, but still, I'll be more careful next time," Sonny said. "Sorry again."

"Don't worry about it," Alex said. "After all, you're not the only one who's seen me in my boxers today."

Sonny smiled. "Speaking of that, I need your help Alex."

"Okay. What's up?"

"Zora locked herself in the vents, and she won't talk to me or the cast," Sonny explained. "I was hoping that maybe she'd listen to you if you talked to her."

"Okay, I'll try," Alex said. He walked out of the dressing room and down the hall, with Sonny and Nat behind him. As he entered the room, Tawni, Nico, and Grady exited and remained close to the door with Sonny and Nat so they could listen in. Alex climbed the ladder Sonny had brought in earlier. He knocked on the vent.

"Go away!" Zora said.

"Zora, it's me," Alex said. He smiled when she opened the vent door.

"Let me guess," Zora said. "Sonny sent you in here to talk me down from here?"

"Well, yeah..." Alex said. "So will you come out?"

"Nope. I don't feel like talking to them yet."

Alex looked at his feet. "Well um, how about we go do something? That way you can come out of there and you won't have to deal with them."

Zora stayed silent for a moment. "No offense Alex, but I kinda just want to be alone for now."

"Oh, okay," Alex said. "Then maybe some other time." He climbed down from the ladder as Zora shut the vent. He didn't look at his brother or the cast as he walked back to his dressing room.


	12. News For Alex

**_Okay, so we're getting near the end here. I'm thinking there's only going to be 1 or 2 more chapters, most likely 2 more. Anyway, thanks to all who read and those who also review! Keep it up! I seriously appreciate it!(:_**

* * *

**Chapter 11: News for Alex**

"So are you talking to your cast again?" Alex asked as Brenda gave him a lunch.

"Yeah," Zora answered. "I gave in last night when Sonny wouldn't quit apologizing to me."

They sat at a small table as the commissary began to fill with the teens from all the Condor shows. Whispers were heard, as the mass of older teens were not used to seeing Zora with anyone other than her cast. Both 13 year olds blushed when they heard the words "couple" or "dating" about them. When the whispers died down, Alex spoke up.

"Uh, so," he said. "Do your friends have anything special planned after rehearsal?"

"Yeah," Zora said. "They're going to see some movie, but I can't go because it's rated 'R.'"

"I hate it when the band does that to me. It sucks being the youngest!"

"It does."

"So, um, since my friends and your friends are all busy later, do you maybe wanna go catch a movie that _we_ can see?"

Zora shifted in her seat. "Thanks, but I've got some things to need to do anyway. School stuff."

"Oh. Okay."

Zora pushed her seat back and stood up. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head back to set now. Get prepped for rehearsal."

Alex didn't make eye contact with her. His eyes remained fixed on the food in front of him. "Okay, I'll see you later. I guess..."

When Zora left the room, Alex got up and tossed what was left of his lunch away, not feeling hungry. He was oblivious to the whispers that started up once more between the stars of the other shows as he walked over to the table where his friends and the Random cast were discussing Zora's birthday party. All eyes followed him as he sat, letting his head fall onto the table.

"Shot down?" Nico said.

"Yeah..."

Thomas banged his fists on the table. "Why do our plans keep failing?"

Alex's head shot up. "Wait. _Plans_? What do you mean _plans_?"

"Oops."

Nat sighed as everyone else glared at Thomas. He looked at his brother. "Well, you see Alex, since we all know you like Zora, and that she likes you-"

"She has a funny way of showing it..."

"-We figured that we'd all try to get the two of you to spend as much time together as possible. But obviously, it hasn't been working..."

"Okay, so that's not as bad of a plan as I thought," Alex said. He looked at the cast. "Any ideas why she keeps avoiding me? You said she likes me, and you guys know her best. I feel like I'm not being told something here."

Sonny looked to Tawni, then the boys. Their eyes all said "it's time he knew," but Sonny knew that he didn't need to know the whole story just yet. And it wasn't her place to tell him, that would be Zora's job. She sighed and turned to Alex.

"The thing is Alex, she's afraid to get into anything with you because you'll be leaving once we film the next episode."

"That's it?" Alex said dumbfounded. "I mean, I guess I can understand not wanting to start anything with me, but I don't understand why we can't just hang out."

"I know," Sonny said. "But she's afraid that if she hangs around you too much, she'll let herself get too close to you, even just as friends."

"So? We could text or iChat."

"Alex, what Sonny is trying to say is that Zora has a hard time getting close to people because she's afraid to lose them," Rosalina said.

"Why?"

"That's not my place to say."

Alex looked to Sonny, who shook her head. "So I have to find out myself, huh?"

"It's Zora's place to tell you," Tawni said. "Not ours."

**_xxxXxxxXxxx_**

Alex spent all day thinking. Thinking, and trying to talk to Zora. It was harder than he thought to bring up the subject of why she avoided him. After many failed attempts, Alex threw in the towel and concentrated more on how he would try to bring up the subject before the party. His thinking was interrupted when Cooper came into the hotel room.

"Guys, I just got off the phone with Mr. Condor and I have amazing news!" their manager said.

"What is it?" Nat said.

"Do we get to guest star on Mackenzie Falls too?" Rosalina said receiving glares from the boys.

"No," Cooper said. "He's going to be opening a music studio and a new record company and he wants us to be the first band signed to it."

"Seriously? That's awesome!" Nat said.

"That's not all."

"What else is there?" Thomas asked. "Do we get free stuff? I love free stuff."

"No, that's not it," Cooper said. He glanced at Alex. "We're gonna be staying here!"

"Staying?" David said.

Alex stood up. "As in moving here?" Cooper nodded. Alex jumped up and down. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Way to get Alex excited," Thomas laughed. "Think he'll ever stop jumping up and down?"

"I doubt it," David said. "But at least he has a better chance with Zora now."

* * *

**_Okay, not too much longer to go! You know what to do!(:_**


	13. Birthday Surprise!

_**Okay, sorry it's taking a while to post, but good/bad news! There's only one chapter left! (Good for me, bad for you). On the plus side, I can start concentrating on the sequel (yes, sequel!) and a new fic titled "Between You and Me, and Sonny?" xD So thanks again for reading and reviewing, keep it up! There's only one more chapter after this!**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: Birthday Surprise!**

Alex was on a mission, and Zora was his not-so unsuspecting target. Being aware of the fact that he liked her, a lot, caused Zora to keep her distance when Alex kept trying to ask her to do things without their friends. But now she noticed that he suddenly wanted to know why she avoided him, so she avoided him even more, either hiding in the vents or making sure she was around her friends so he wouldn't ask. Alex was aware of her avoidance, and was thinking of a plan to get her alone.

He was pacing in the dressing room, thinking. He was supposed to be at the main stage for Zora's birthday party the cast threw for her, but he wasn't ready. Not without his plan. Suddenly, a though struck the curly haired boy. He smiled ear to ear and raced out of the room to where the party was.

At top speed Alex ran into the party, almost colliding with Nat. Alex stumbled and Nat grabbed his shoulders to steady him.

"Whoa! What's up Alex?"

"Dude, I've got it! I know how I can get through to Zora."

"That's great! Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. I need you and the band to play 'Girl of My Dreams' and for you to take over the drums for me."

"Sure, no problem." He and Alex did their handshake. "Good luck bro."

"Thanks."

Alex remained by the refreshments while the band set up. For that time, he only kept his eyes on Zora, watching her so he wouldn't have to search for her later. When the band got halfway through the song Alex requested, he made his way to her. Luckily for him she was alone, but unknown to both of them, the Random cast wasn't far off, watching as the younger Wolff made his way toward their friend.

"Hey Zora," Alex said with a shy smile.

"Hey Alex," she replied with a smile of her own. This should've comforted Alex, but it didn't. Her smile made the curly haired boy even more nervous.

"So, um, there's something I kinda need to say," Alex said. "Well, not really say, well, I mean-"

"You mean what?" Zora asked. She would never admit it, but Alex really had her confused at the moment.

"I mean _this_."

Alex closed the space between the two young teens and did what scared him the most. He kissed her.

Zora's eyes widened more than she thought possible when she realized what was going on. It had honestly taken her a moment to figure it out. She would never admit this either, but she actually didn't mind the kiss, until that voice started screaming in her head.

Not far off from the two, the mouths of Zora's friends were practically on the floor, as well as the bands', who had finished the song just as Alex kissed her, minus Thomas, David, and Qaasim, who were cheering for their young friend.

Alex pulled away, smiling like a complete idiot and oblivious to the cheering from the stage. Zora, however, was ready to make her escape when Alex grabbed her wrist, his smile fading and his eyes full of concern.

"Zora, please don't take off," he said. The two locked eyes, not saying a word for a few moments, completely forgetting about their surroundings. "Can't you just talk to me?"

Zora remained silent, still looking into Alex's eyes. Then she nodded her head slightly. "Okay."

Alex smiled. _Finally,_ he thought.

"But not here."

* * *

**_Please review! xD_**

**_I honestly appreciate it!(:_**


	14. An Episode of Mackenzie Falls

**_Okay, so here's the *sniff* final chapter! I had a good time writing this fanfic, and I thank all of the people who read and reviewed this story, you all get invisible cookies! :D So anyway, enjoy this last chapter!(:_**

* * *

**Chapter 13: An Episode of Mackenzie Falls**

It took everything in Sonny's power to keep herself from going into the room where Alex sat holding Zora's hand as she let everything out to him. Sonny knew Zora hated to talk about it because Zora also hated crying. She wasn't crying as much as Sonny expected her to, and any tear that escaped the 14 year old's eyes was instantly wiped away by Alex.

The band had joined Sonny and her friends not too long after Zora had finished telling her story to Alex. The two younger teens were now just sitting in silence; Zora looking at the floor and Alex looking at Zora.

Needless to say, Alex didn't know what to say or do. He had been unaware of just how much Zora had gone through. He had known about her losing her mother, but he hadn't known about her dad or Mandy or Holloway. He now understood why Zora had kept him away, but he didn't want her to anymore.

Alex gave Zora's hand a squeeze and smiled at her.

"I know that must've been really hard, telling me all this, but I'm really happy you did," he said.

Zora looked at him with a small smile of her own. "I am too. It feels good to let it out to someone who doesn't know all about it already."

"Well, I'm here to listen if there's ever anything else you need to let out," Alex said.

"Thanks."

There was another moment of silence between the two. Alex cleared his throat.

"So, I'm guess all that is the main reason why you avoided me all this time, right?"

Zora looked away from him. "Yeah, pretty much. That and-"

"You thought I was going to be leaving this weekend," Alex said with a smirk.

"Yeah...did Sonny tell you about that?" Zora asked.

"Yep."

"And what did you mean by _thought_ you were leaving?" she asked. "I _know_ you're leaving this weekend."

Alex shook his head. "Nope. The band got signed onto Mr. Condor's new record label and we're recording in his new music studio. We're staying here in LA."

Zora's eyes widened. "You are?"

"Yeah! It's amazing!" Alex said grinning. He noticed Zora was quiet. "Aren't you happy about it?"

"What? Yeah, of course I am," Zora said. "I just..."

"Okay, here's the thing," Alex said when she trailed off. "You know I like you, and you can deal with them later, but your friends told me that you like me too. And I know that you're afraid of new friendships let alone relationships, but I really think it could work between us because I would never do anything to cause you any more pain than you've been through. You believe me, right?" Zora nodded. "So um, do you wanna-?"

Zora interrupted him with a quick kiss. It took the girls who were in the group watching the two everything they had not to squeal in delight.

Alex was now the one with wide eyes. "Uh..."

Zora rolled her eyes. "That was a 'yes' Alex."

"Sweet!" Alex said, now grinning bigger than ever. "And you _do_ know I mean every word in my short monologue there."

"I know."

"Oh just kiss already! Will you?" a group of voices shouted. The two stood up and saw their friends standing in the doorway.

"You two are like an episode of _Mackenzie Falls_, you know that?" Tawni said.

"Yeah," Thomas agreed. "Too much talking and not enough action!"

Alex and Zora looked at each other and went closer to the door.

"Oh, _now_ you want action?" Alex said.

Zora smirked. "How's _this_ for action?"

Both teens slammed the door in front of their friends' faces and locked up the door. Giggling, Alex took Zora's hands. "They're gonna get us back, aren't they?"

"Probably, but then we'll just get back at them," Zora said. "We still owe Nico and Grady for taking your clothes earlier this week."

"That's right! We do. This is going to be a fun relationship, isn't it?"

Alex smiled when Zora nodded at his question. The two leaned in and kissed, oblivious to their friends banging on the door they stood in front of.

**The End!**

**

* * *

**

**_Again, thanks for all the reviews! I will hopefully start the sequel soon, as well as Between You and Me, and Sonny? and a new one-shot. And yes, I'll still be working on Snowstorm Truce. I'm a fanfic maniac, aren't I? xD_**

**_Ooh! And also, check out my new site - tkiwi02(dot)webs(dot)com. _**

**_So thanks for the love/reviews! Hope you all will keep up with my soon-to-come fics!(:_**

**_Peace out suckas! xD_**

**_(I had to say it)_**


	15. Sequel Announcement!

_**Okay everyone! I finally started writing the sequel! It's called "Tourin' Up My Heart" and I'm posting it right after this. Sorry it's been so long. College really got in the way of writing, and I recently started a new job, so I'm getting used to that too. But in about 7 weeks I'll be free of school for the rest of the summer! So if you liked this one I hope you'll read the sequel! Thanks! :)**_


End file.
